Portable flange cutting and grooving tools are available on the market for work on large vessels or tubular material. However, where small vessels or tubular material are encountered, the range of adjustment on machines presently available does not include the smaller work pieces. It is an object of this invention to provide a tool adaptable to the smaller work piece, and which is readily portable and more readily applicable to work in restricted areas.